


Berlin Wall

by unannosenzapioggia



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Het, Kissing, Love, Riding, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, unprotected sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 17:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unannosenzapioggia/pseuds/unannosenzapioggia
Summary: can you like fuck the sad out of me?how abt u share whats upsetting u instead





	Berlin Wall

**Author's Note:**

> salveeee  
> prima one shot smut della mia vita ispirata da quell'angelo divino di Ben Hardy  
> spero vi piaccia, fatemi sapere!!
> 
> giulia

Aggrottò la fronte per l’ennesima volta, mentre rileggeva quel messaggio e la sua risposta. Scosse la testa, bloccando il cellulare e riponendolo nella tasca dei jeans, prima di recuperare il borsone per uscire dall’ascensore e aprire la porta di casa. Sapeva che Harper fosse in casa, ma non gli andava di affrontarla sulla soglia della porta, così cercò distrattamente le chiavi e dopo averle inserite nella toppa, girò un paio di volte ed entrò. Non appena se la chiuse alle spalle, il suo sguardo si appoggiò sul viso preoccupato della ragazza che gli stava di fronte. Indossava una delle sue magliette: le andava un po’ troppo grande, ma sembrava non importarle; aveva i capelli raccolti in uno chignon che avrebbe ceduto a momenti e aveva i suoi occhiali da vista appoggiati sul naso.  
“Ben” mormorò, facendo qualche passo verso di lui. Gli ultimi raggi del sole che filtravano attraverso le tende color crema della cucina illuminarono le sue lentiggini e gli occhi color nocciola, rendendoli più dorati. Non riusciva a dire niente, anche se voleva parlare, urlare, crollare per una maledetta volta, ma non ci riusciva. Non era mai stato abituato a quelle attenzioni, ad avere qualcuno che si occupasse veramente di lui, a cui importasse davvero sapere come stesse. Era sempre stato lui quello che si prendeva cura degli altri, senza mai fermarsi, di tanto in tanto, a pensare a sé stesso.  
“Non ho voglia di parlarne” borbottò senza incontrare il suo sguardo. Non le dette nemmeno la possibilità di rispondere, visto che si sistemò meglio la cinghia del borsone sulla spalla e si avviò verso il bagno, chiudendosi poi la porta alle spalle.  
Harper lasciò andare un respiro che aveva trattenuto fino a quel momento e si sentì improvvisamente frustrata dal modo in cui Ben si comportava ogni volta che aveva un problema. Perché non lasciava che si prendesse cura di lui, perché non le dava la possibilità di aprire quella porta ed entrare, di capirlo, di sostenerlo, di amarlo come si meritava di essere amato? Perché ogni volta doveva essere così complicato? Perché non poteva semplicemente lasciarsi andare?  
Rientrò in cucina, recuperando la tazza di latte che si era preparata prima che lui tornasse e la versò bruscamente nel lavandino. Fece il giro del tavolo, dirigendosi verso la loro camera. Ogni volta che succedeva si sentiva in imbarazzo: il fatto che Ben fosse così chiuso in sé stesso, che rifiutasse qualsiasi aiuto, che fosse così maledettamente orgoglioso la faceva andare fuori di testa a tal punto da non sapere nemmeno cosa fare. Avrebbe tanto voluto scappare da quella casa e lasciarlo solo come meritava di essere, ma il pensiero che stesse male la faceva rimanere ogni volta.  
Entrò in camera, in silenzio, sistemandosi la sua maglietta intorno alle gambe. L’aveva presa per caso dal suo armadio, senza nemmeno badarci, e non voleva che Ben pensasse che avesse in mente altro, che a lei non importasse niente di quello che girava nella sua testa.  
Alzò di scatto la testa, distogliendo gli occhi dalle lenzuola che ricoprivano il letto, quando sentì la porta aprirsi e Ben rientrare, con un paio di pantaloni della tuta appoggiati sui fianchi, il petto nudo e i capelli ancora umidi. Non la guardò nemmeno, nonostante si fosse accorto che fosse lì per lui: si arrampicò a gattoni sul letto e vi si sedette sopra, incrociando le gambe. Voleva dire qualcosa, lo voleva davvero, ma non sapeva come trovare le parole giuste. Aveva avuto una giornata di merda, stava male, si sentiva triste, l’ansia aveva di nuovo fatto capolino, ma non si sentiva comunque nella posizione di lamentarsi. Ben era fatto così: faceva un casino e si arrangiava da solo; aveva un problema e lo risolveva da solo a costo di rimetterci la salute. Non era abituato a ricevere le attenzioni di qualcuno.   
“Ben” la voce dolce di Harper raggiunse le sue orecchie, mentre un paio di lacrime nascoste dietro le sue ciglia gli inumidirono gli occhi. Alzò lo sguardo ritrovandosela a pochi centimetri di distanza.  
“Ho detto che-” tentò, ma la voce gli morì in gola.   
Harper gli passò una mano tra le ciocche bionde ancora umide, spingendole indietro per liberargli il viso e gli sorrise dolcemente. Si fece strada sulle sue gambe, fino a ritrovarsi seduta a cavalcioni su di lui, con il petto caldo contro il suo “Lo so”  
“Non chiedermi altro, allora” rispose lui, senza staccarle gli occhi di dosso.  
“Non voglio sapere niente, non mi interessa” continuò Harper “Voglio solo prendermi cura di te”  
Sospirò pesantemente, senza saper rispondere perché, in poche parole, nessuno gli aveva mai chiesto una cosa del genere.  
“Dimmi cosa devo fare, di cosa hai bisogno, Ben?” la sua voce attirò di nuovo la sua attenzione. Ancora una volta non sapeva cosa rispondere: l’unica cosa che gli venne in mente era veramente la sola risposta ai suoi problemi, però sapeva che non avrebbe funzionato per sempre.  
“Fai l’amore con me” la pregò, con la voce che gli tremava come una foglia “Nel modo più dolce che tu conosca”  
“Ben, ero seria quando ho detto che-”   
“Anch’io sono serio” replicò lui, stringendo la mandibola fino a farsi male per respingere le lacrime “Ti prego, è l’unica cosa di cui ho davvero bisogno”  
Harper sorrise, come se stesse consolando un bambino, e gli accarezzò una guancia. Non avrebbe voluto arrivare a quello, avrebbe preferito che lui le parlasse, le spiegasse cosa fosse successo, ma anche quella soluzione non le dispiaceva. Erano giorni che non riusciva a sentirlo, che lo vedeva tornare la sera tardi a casa, dopo le riprese, e crollare addormentato accanto a lei. Gli mancava così tanto da non riuscire nemmeno più a respirare.  
Le mani di Ben si fecero lentamente strada fino ad appoggiarsi delicatamente sui fianchi di Harper, avvicinandola a sé per far combaciare le loro labbra. La ragazza non oppose resistenza a quel bacio, lasciando che il calore della bocca di Ben la incantasse ancora una volta; le sue mani si strinsero intorno ai suoi capelli e le sue gambe intorno al corpo del ragazzo, mentre i loro mugolii soffici e quasi disperati riempivano la stanza.  
Le mani del ragazzo risalirono verso il lembo della maglietta di Harper, sfilandogliela in un gesto solo, mentre le loro labbra continuavano a cercarsi. Si erano ripromessi di andare piano, di prendersela comoda ma la frenesia del momento stava prendendo il sopravvento. Ben soffocò un gemito quando sentì il naso di Harper pizzicargli il collo e le sue labbra lasciargli dei baci morbidi. Voleva essere il più possibile delicata, voleva che lui sentisse, si rendesse conto di quanto l’amasse, di quanto volesse impegnarsi nel prendersi cura di lui.   
“Sei così bello” mormorò contro la sua pelle accaldata. Il ragazzo deglutì, chiudendo gli occhi al suo di quella voce così sincera e vera, e pregò Dio di non mettersi a piangere.   
Le labbra di Harper continuarono a scendere verso il basso: prima sul collo, poi sulle clavicole, fino a scendere sulle spalle e sul petto. Le sue mani si mossero verso l’elastico dei pantaloni e tremarono al contatto. Ben si stava beando di tutto quell’amore, ne era talmente ubriaco che non riusciva nemmeno a capire cosa stesse succedendo. Era la prima volta che si sentiva così: avevano fatto sesso un miliardo di volte, ma in quel caso c’era qualcosa di diverso: qualcosa di estraneo, di preoccupante, qualcosa che lo stava spaventando a morte.  
Sentì le piccole mani della ragazza sciogliere il nodo dei pantaloni della tuta, e percepire le sue dita sfiorarlo, anche involontariamente, in quel modo gli fece alzare leggermente i fianchi verso di lei, sperando in un po’ di attrito per alleviare quel dolore che sentiva: boccheggiò per un momento, fino a che la voce di Harper non lo riportò sulla terra.  
“Hai bisogno di-?” borbottò, imbarazzata, facendo saettare lo sguardo tra gli occhi del ragazzo e il cavallo dei suoi pantaloni. Ben sorrise appena, beandosi del viso arrossato della ragazza.  
Scosse la testa “No, tu?”  
“No” rispose; poi rimase un attimo in silenzio. Non era da lei dire quello che stava per dire, ma lo sentiva da come la baciava, da come le sue labbra cercavano la sua pelle che Ben aveva un disperato bisogno di lei.  
“Dimmi solo cosa vuoi che faccia” sussurrò, guardandolo negli occhi. La strinse a sé per inalare il suo profumo: sapeva di lavanda e vaniglia e il solo pensiero che anche i suoi vestiti avessero lo stesso odore lo mandava fuori di testa.   
“Resta ferma così” fremette, aumentando l’attrito tra i loro corpi. Harper gemette di piacere, mordicchiandosi un labbro, quando, a quelle parole, una serie di immagini si formarono nella sua testa. Senza sapere cosa fare, visto che di solito era Ben a prendere l’iniziativa, lo aiutò ad uscire dai pantaloni e dai boxer e sotto i suoi occhi stanchi, ma lucidi e brillanti, sfilò il reggiseno e gli slip, per poi tornare sulle sue gambe. Il contatto diretto ed intimo tra i loro corpi li fece rabbrividire entrambi, facendoli quasi tremare. Accarezzò i fianchi della ragazza, sperando che quel momento durasse per sempre.  
“Vieni qui” mormorò, dolcemente, passandole finalmente una mano intorno ai fianchi e attirandola ancora di più a sé: Harper boccheggiò per un attimo. Si alzò leggermente, facendo pressione sulle sue ginocchia e si allineò con il suo sesso per poi abbassarsi lentamente, accogliendolo dentro di sé e avvolgendolo. Entrambi tremarono, mentre dei piccoli lamenti di eccitazione si facevano spazio tra i loro corpi.   
“Stai bene?” chiese la ragazza, con la voce che le tremava. Ben annuì, senza dire niente e la strinse a sé, aiutandola a muoversi. Harper si sentiva così insicura in quella posizione, che le veniva quasi da ridere. Non che Ben non le lasciasse mai prendere l’iniziativa, ma le piaceva che lo facesse lui. Era sempre stato molto più esperto di lei, sicuro di sé e con una conoscenza abbastanza approfondita riguardo a dove e come mettere le mani anche solo per vederla crollare sotto i propri occhi e il proprio tocco. Dopo qualche minuto, riuscì a muoversi da sola e trovò il giusto ritmo: si concentrò sul punto in cui i loro corpi si univano e per un momento, pensò di sentirsi male per quanto fossero intense quelle sensazioni. Senza nemmeno rendersene conto, aumentò lievemente la velocità, ma Ben le pizzicò leggermente un fianco, riportandola alla realtà.  
“Piano, amore” l’ammonì, senza riuscire nemmeno a respirare. Unì di nuovo le loro labbra in un bacio che non sapeva più di delicato o di dolce, ma che era caotico, disperato, quasi spaventato. Si trovava in un puro stato di euforia, che non era quella forte, veloce, incasinata e adrenalinica, ma più qualcosa di lento e agonizzante, ma non doloroso. Sentire Harper muoversi in quel modo intorno a lui, come se lo stesse torturando, lo stava mandando fuori di testa, spingendolo verso l’apice più velocemente di quanto avesse sperato. Si rese conto che anche la ragazza fosse ormai alla fine, quando si accorse che i suoi movimenti fossero diventati più confusi, disordinati e imprecisi. La strinse di nuovo a sé, fino a toglierle il respiro, e sentì il suo viso nascondersi timidamente nell’incavo del suo collo quando i capelli di Harper gli pizzicarono la pelle delicata. Appoggiò una mano sul materasso, per tenersi in equilibrio, mentre con l’altra ancora la teneva ancorata a sé, e rispose ai movimenti incostanti di Harper, seppellendosi sempre di più dentro di lei. Lo sapeva che non avrebbe retto ancora per molto.  
“Amore, io credo di-” tentò di parlare, mentre gli occhi si appannavano e le gambe tremavano sotto il corpo della ragazza. Vide il suo sguardo saettare ed infrangersi sui suoi occhi verdi, consapevoli di cosa significassero quelle parole.  
“Lasciati andare, amore” sussurrò, con il fiato corto, contro la sua pelle “Ci sono qui io”  
Bastarono quelle parole a portare Ben oltre il limite: tutto il suo corpo tremava, mentre la sua bocca si apriva in un grido silenzioso, seguito da un mescolio di respiri affannati e mugolii di intenso piacere. Era riuscito letteralmente a vedere le stelle ed ebbe bisogno di qualche secondo prima di rendersi conto che Harper fosse ancora sopra di lui. La prese di nuovo per i fianchi, quasi pressandola contro di lui, lasciando che lo avvolgesse in modo quasi violento e spasmodico e la guardò con il cuore che gli batteva forte nel petto, mentre si stringeva intorno a lui, fino al limite del piacere.  
Le spinte di Harper si fecero più pigre fino a che non crollò letteralmente contro il petto di Ben, facendolo ridacchiare.  
“Sei proprio bella” sussurrò, contro i suoi capelli, mentre si lasciava andare contro i cuscini, tenendola stretta al petto. Harper alzò la testa e lo guardò con quegli occhi così scuri e stanchi che per un momento tremò di nuovo e gli baciò il collo, prima di appoggiarsi di nuovo sul suo corpo.  
“Oggi abbiamo girato la scena più difficile di tutte” iniziò Ben dopo qualche secondo, rompendo il silenzio e quel dannato muro di Berlino che aveva attorno al cuore. Doveva imparare a fidarsi e ad affidarsi: quel momento era la prova lampante che non potesse sempre farcela da solo “E non riuscivo a suonare la batteria… Quindi mi sono incazzato, e poi ho litigato con Rami e poi- Che cazzo di giornata di merda!” esclamò frustrato, ma sottovoce “Mi dispiace averti fatto preoccupare, ma lo sai che-”  
Harper sorrise, continuando a sfiorare il suo petto con i polpastrelli della dita “Lo so. Va bene così”  
“No che non va bene così” mormorò lui, arrabbiandosi ancora un po’ con sé stesso.  
La ragazza baciò la sua pelle sensibile sulle scapole e gli sorrise “Abbiamo solo bisogno di tempo per imparare a fidarci l’uno dell’altro, tutto qui”  
“Però” rispose lui, accarezzandole la schiena nuda “Se tutte le volte che vuoi prenderti cura di me, finiamo in questo modo, dovrei tornare a casa incazzato più spesso”  
Harper alzò la testa un’altra volta, ridacchiando come una bambina “Mi aspetto che tu ricambi il favore, Ben Jones”  
“Puoi contarci”


End file.
